A Hawk's Leaf
by Tina Vainamainen
Summary: Leafpool meets Hawkfrost one day on a bus. At first, he appears to be rude and unlikable. But then something sparks between them after a horrible incident. No longer can they hide their feelings. THIS IS NEKO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Nice To Meet You?

Leafpool walked beside her sister until they stopped at the corner of Cedar Leaf Street. That was their bus stop. "Hey, Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw said. "'Sup?" Squirrelflight asked. "Nothin' but waiting for the damn bus." Brambleclaw replied. Leafpool simply sighed. She never participated in the usual conversations between her sister and the brown-haired boy.

Finally the bus rolled up to the curb.  
Leafpool took a seat beside someone who appeared to be staring out the window. She saw Squirrelflight sit down with Brambleclaw, right across from Stormfur and Feathertail. She rested her head against the back of the seat as the bus driver turned on the radio as usual. A song that Leafpool recognized as Squirrelflight's favorite began to play. In an instant, Squirrelflight was standing up and singing along. She had a great voice.

"Uh, huh. This my shit. All the girls, stomp your feet like this..."

Leafpool heard an exasperated sigh from beside her. "Um, hello." she said, turning to the boy. The boy looked at her, "What do you want?" Leafpool was slightly annoyed by his rude tone. "I was just saying 'hello'." she said. "Hi." the boy said, turning away. "What's your name?" Leafpool asked, "I'm Leafpool." The boy seemed very annoyed, "Hawkfrost. Now will you stop talking to me?" Leafpool noticed he had an earbud in one ear, the other in his hand. She could just barely make out the lyrics. She swore she caught the word 'loving'. "What are you listening to?" she asked. "Blood On The Dance Floor." Hawkfrost said. It seemed as if he hoped the name would shut her up. "I've heard one of their songs before. Innocent High, I believe it was called. What is the one you're listening to?" Leafpool asked. "Loving Dead."  
"Oh." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Crowfeather

"So, you planning on finally getting your first boyfriend this year?" asked Sorreltail. "No. I'm going to be a doctor, remember? And the rule is, we can't love." said Leafpool, removing her coat. Sorreltail stayed silent for a moment. "Sucks, doesn't it?" Leafpool gave her a confused look before walking away.

"Hey." Leafpool turned around to see Crowfeather. The dark-haired boy was smiling strangely at her. "Hi?" Leafpool said, sounding more like a question. "You're Squirrelflight's sister. Damn, how's that possible?" Crowfeather asked. "What do you mean?" Leafpool asked. "Like, she's care-free and bitchy. While you're quiet and patient, I hear." Crowfeather said. Leafpool stared at him for a moment. She was quite sure talking wasn't all Crowfeather wanted to do. "So, um.. do you have any plans Friday?" the boy suddenly asked. Of course. "I'm just gonna stay home and try to catch up on some reading." Leafpool replied. "I see. Would you consider going out with me sometime? I mean, not a date or anything. Just hanging out." Crowfeather said. Leafpool shook her head no and began to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "I don't take no's, Leafpool. You gonna go out with me. Maybe not today, but someday." he said, letting go and pushing her.

As Leafpool hurried away, she didn't catch his next words. "Then your fine little virgin body will be mine." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - She's WHAT?

Hawkfrost's P.O.V

Hawkfrost walked down the hallway, making his way to where his locker was. Something suddenly bumped into him. "Watch where you're fucking going!" he said angrily, turning to face whoever bumped him. There stood a petite brunette, staring at him with wide amber eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" she cried. Hawkfrost stood straight. He'd seen this girl before. But where? The girl's eyes suddenly narrowed, "Wait, you're that boy from the bus. The rude one." Hawkfrost raised an eyebrow, "Last I checked, pretty much all the guys 'round here are rude. So how am I any different?"

The girl looked him in the eyes despite being only to his chest. "I could remember you anywhere. Your eyes..." the girl trailed off. "What about my eyes?" Hawkfrost asked. "They're so...blue." the girl snapped out of the trance-like stare, "Yes, I remember you. Your name is Hawkfrost." She was going to say something else but an extreme red-head ran past, grabbing her arm.

"What she look like?" Mothwing asked. Hawkfrost and his sister were sitting in their living-room eating sushi. "Small. Brown hair to her back, some what looked like white in it. Eyes like twin suns." he said. "Oh, that was Leafpool. She's that dude, Firestar's younger daughter. Training to be a doctor." Mothwing said. Hawkfrost nearly choked on the tuna he was eating. FIRESTAR's daughter? Hawkfrost had been told about the bastard from Storm Trails. And how he let his father be murdered. "Hawkfrost?" The boy came back from his angered thoughts to find he'd broken his chopsticks. Great.

"I'm fine. I just think I'll take a shower now." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Rape

Leafpool's P.O.V

"Finally, done." Leafpool said, setting a pair of scissors in their rightful place. Today was Friday. The day she usually stayed behind at school to help clean up the classrooms. "Good job. You sure you can get homes fine? I could give you a ride." Mr. Rennelle said. "No, I like walking. Thank you for the offer though." Leafpool replied. She picked up her bag and walked out the door.

As she walked down the street, Leafpool noticed that a car had been following her. She glanced over her shoulder, feeling uncomfortable. The car suddenly sped up and she began walking faster, faster, until she was running. Eventually she tried to hide behind a hedge. The car pulled up to the curb. "Why are you in a hedge?" the driver asked. Crowfeather. Leafpool walked out, feeling extremely embarrassed and angry. "You scared me!" she said.

Crowfeather smiled and got out of the car, walking around to her. The look in his eyes made the uncomfortable feeling return to Leafpool. "Wanna ride to your house?" Crowfeather asked. Everything in Leafpool's conscience said no, but it would be faster that way. "Sure. Thanks." she said. Crowfeather smiled warmly, and led her to his car.

Leafpool noticed he wasn't driving in the direction of her house. "What are you doing? My house isn't this way." she said. Crowfeather smiled again, strangely. It made Leafpool have the feeling that she was in danger. "Um, I think I'll walk from here." she said. That was when she heard the door lock. This wasn't right. Not right at all. Crowfeather eventually stopped the car in what looked like the middle of the woods. He then unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Leafpool, smiling darkly. Leafpool, in a panic, undid her own seatbelt and scrambled into the backseat. That seemed to be exactly what Crowfeather wanted, he went back with her. Soon enough, enough the green car was rocking, and the screams of a girl fell on deaf ears. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Poor, Sweet, Innocent Thing

Hawkfrost's P.O.V

He was walking though the woods. It seemed like a regular, boring Friday afternoon. But then Hawkfrost heard something. Crying. He looked around and noticed someone next to a tree. Her arms wrapped around her legs and her knees to her chin. Wasn't that Leafpool? Hawkfrost growled just at the sight of her. But then he saw her how her clothes were torn, even the white, thigh high knee socks. What had happened?

"Hey." he said, walking over. The girl's head shot up. The moment she saw him she tried to get behind the tree. "Now stop that, I'm not going to hurt you." Hawkfrost said, grabbing her arm. "Don't touch me!" Leafpool cried. Hawkfrost let go immediately. Something was definitely wrong here. Hawkfrost knelt down beside her, "What happened to you?"

After hearing the whole story, Hawkfrost didn't know how to react. In truth, he wanted to snap Crowfeather's neck. Who in the fucking world rapes 16-year-old girls like that? "Let's get you home. You can take a ride with me." Hawkfrost said. Leafpool shook her head, "No!" Hawkfrost sighed, putting his hand on his forehead for a moment. "You can't go walking on the street looking like that. You could get arrested..or raped again." he said. After hearing the last words, the girl stood up. "That's what I thought." Hawkfrost said, leading her to where he left his car. It was a black Sedan. "Well, get in." he said. Leafpool obeyed reluctantly.

As they drove, Hawkfrost noticed Leafpool had fallen asleep. She actually looked kind of..cute. _No, Hawkfrost. She's_ _the daughter of Firestar. The guy that let your dad die. You can't do this. Don't look at her,_ he thought, his eyes turning back to the road. It was dark now. 'Crowfeather sure did want to get far from anyone who might catch him.' he thought. Hawkfrost sighed, pulling the car over. He needed to stop for a moment and breath. He looked back at Leafpool.

_She's beautiful..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - He cares

**Leafpool's P.O.V**

Leafpool woke at the feel of Hawkfrost shaking her. "Huh?" Leafpool murmured, blinking sleep from her eyes, "Stop that! I'm awake." Hawkfrost stopped as she had asked and spoke, "We're at your house. I already went up and spoke to your mom about what happened. She's calling the police to report it." Leafpool undid her seat belt and got out of the car. The chilly November air took her by surprise. She rubbed her arms, walking towards her house. Once at the door, she turned and saw Hawkfrost pulling his car out the driveway.

"Oh, I can't believe this happened to you!" Squirrelflight cried, pulling Leafpool into a tight hug. Leafpool struggled against her sister's grip. "Let me go, Squirrelflight. I just want a hot shower, and sleep." Leafpool said. Squirrelflight obeyed and gave her a bit of a push into the hallway.

She scrubbed desperately in the shower, wanting to erase every bit of Crowfeather from her body. Suds ran down her legs with the steaming hot water. Leafpool's memories of the day were playing through her mind. She stopped scrubbing when the memory of Hawkfrost finding her came. He was kind to have brought her home. He could have very easily left her there or taken advantage of her. But he did not. Instead he offered her a ride home, explained everything to her mother, and left. No 'You owe me' business at all. "Did he actually care?" she found herself asking aloud. He had to, or else he wouldn't have done it. Leafpool smiled slightly.  
He cared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Damn My Heart

**Hawkfrost's P.O.V**

Hawkfrost practically fell onto his bed. He was exhausted. Who wouldn't be? After what his day was like and all. A math test first thing in the morning, having water spilled on his shirt at lunch, arguing with Stormfur on his way home, and dealing with the whole Leafpool thing.  
Leafpool.

Was she okay? Of course not, she was raped for fucks sake! But was She going to be able to sleep tonight? Would she be her regular 'hello, how are you?' self come Monday?

Aw, fuck. Why do I keep thinking about her?, Hawkfrost wondered. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Mothwing enter his room. "You were out late." she said, "Out causing trouble?" Hawkfrost gave her a glare, "No. You'll find out where I was on Monday probably. Now let me sleep, I'm tired." Mothwing didn't move from the spot she was standing in. She was searching his eyes. "Hawkfrost, are you okay? You look worried and dreamy." she said. At this, Hawkfrost sat up. He glared down at his hands as he sat criss-cross. "Damn my heart." he whispered. Turning to Mothwing he asked, "Is there a cure for love?"

(The next day)

Hawkfrost walked down the street. He read Mothwing's list again before entering the Creekflow Store. He acknowledged a cashier's 'hello' with a flick of his ear. He read Mothwing's list again, "First is poppyseeds."

After about thirty minutes, he had everything on the list in a cart. Poppyseeds, flour, sugar, eggs, raisins, cinnamon, milk, PAM, and nutella. He sighed. Hawkfrost knew everything except for the nutella was going to be put together. And the nutella...Mothwing just liked nutella. "What you doin' with all this stuff?" the cashier asked. Hawkfrost ignored the question, simply paying for the stuff and grabbing the full bags.

Half an hour later he was watching Mothwing start mixing the ingredients. "So, you never explained that whole love thing. Who is it, Hawkfrost?" Mothwing asked. Hawkfrost didn't feel like talking about it. He was still new to this 'love'. Sure, he loved Mothwing, but as a sister. The way he loved Leafpool..was different. Hell, she was from Storm Trails. He was from Water Pools. No way could that work. "Hawkfrost, I'm waiting." Mothwing said impatiently. Hawkfrost looked at the golden-haired girl.

"I love Leafpool."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - I Love You

**Leafpool's P.O.V**

It was Monday. Leafpool prayed that Crowfeather wouldn't find her as she made her way through the huge crowd of teens in the hallway. Finally, she reached her locker. "I heard what happened with Crowfeather." said Sorreltail, who was already at her own. Leafpool sighed, she just wanted to be able to forget last Friday. Sorreltail seemed to get the message because she said, "I understand. Sorry for mentioning it. See you later." As soon as Sorreltail left, Leafpool realized that the halls were now somehow empty. _Great_, she thought. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. The memory of Crowfeather's hands on her body made her whirl around.

Relief filled her as she looked into Hawkfrost's icy blue eyes. "You scared me." she breathed. Hawkfrost's eyes glittered with amusement and another emotion that Leafpool had seen Brambleclaw look at Squirrelflight with.

Love.

Leafpool felt her stomach fill with butterflies. "Listen, Leafpool. I have to tell you something. I'm sure you don't feel the same way, but I need to get it out. I love you!" Hawkfrost said, grabbing Leafpool's shoulders and smacking a kiss on her lips. Leafpool's heart seemed to stop.

_He loves me? He loves me. He loves me!,_ she thought.

Hawkfrost let her go and stepped back, waiting to be slapped or told off. Instead, Leafpool stepped towards him. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you too." she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Night Of Passion

**Leafpool's P.O.V**

It had been a month since Hawkfrost and Leafpool had admitted their love for each other. A month since they told their families about each other. Firestar seemed to be a bit disappointed in his daughter's choice of a man, but didn't object. Sandstorm and Squirrelflight were happy about it, mainly because they trusted Hawkfrost. Mothwing had given Hawkfrost a 'you'll be married one day' look.

Now, the couple was watching a movie at Hawkfrost's house. Mothwing was off somewhere for a convention or something. "Remind me why I let you pick the movie." said Hawkfrost, who wasn't really in to the whole sappy love story. Leafpool smiled, "Because you love me...and I kept bugging you about it." Hawkfrost sighed dramatically, "Evil! You are evil! Eeeeeevvviiilllll!" Leafpool laughed and kissed his cheek. Hawkfrost kissed her back, on the lips. Soon they were making-out. Leafpool felt Hawkfrost's hands begin to roll her shirt up her back. She hesitated before allowing him to pull it over her head. Leafpool watched as Hawkfrost removed his own shirt, discarding it somewhere on the floor.

Hawkfrost started to kiss her again as he pulled down her skirt. Leafpool stopped kissing him, she was getting those memory flashes again. Hawkfrost seemed to know this and said, "You don't have to do this, Leafpool. We can just go back to the movie." Leafpool saw the concern and love in his eyes. 'He's not Crowfeather.' she thought. That was all she needed for an excuse to her fears. She started kissing him once more. Hawkfrost appeared surprised at first, but stared to kiss her back.

**Hawkfrost's P.O.V**

Hawkfrost undid and removed his jeans. They were really going to do this. He could see Leafpool's excitement as he pulled off her panties. "Hawkfrost, I can't believe this is really going to happen. I feel as though my heart just might burst!" Leafpool said. Hawkfrost smiled warmly, taking off his boxers. He felt satisfaction when her eyes widened. "Like what you see?" Hawkfrost asked with a husky voice. Leafpool slowly nodded, "You're huge." Hawkfrost chuckled softly, "Why thank you." He gently laid Leafpool on her back and moved over her on his hands and knees.

"You sure you want this? We can stop now." Hawkfrost said. He actually didn't want to stop, but he wasn't going to force Leafpool into this. "Yes. Take me, Hawkfrost." Leafpool said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hawkfrost smiled and slowly slid inside her.

"Ohhh! Ooooh! Oh, Hawkfrost!" Leafpool cried as he pounded into her ruby. Hawkfrost breaths came shallow and fast. He was SO close. He still couldn't believe how insanely tight she was, and wet. Her walls clenched around him as she released. The feel of hot liquids flowing around his rod made him ready to let go. "You want me to pull it out?" he asked. Leafpool's answer was clear as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With a deep, triumphant moan, Hawkfrost came inside Leafpool.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - Shooting?

**Leafpool's P.O.V**

She was sitting at her desk, her pencil flying across the paper as she answered math problems. Leafpool had been feeling funny since she and Hawkfrost had done 'it' two weeks ago. She covered her mouth as a burp escaped. _Why_ _am I so gassy?,_ she wondered. There was a sudden screaming from outside the room. "What on Earth?" Mrs. Hira said as she went to see what was going on.

A scream was heard and then what sounded like gunshots. Several students got scared and hurried out the room. Only Leafpool and Rainwhisker remained. "What you think is goin' on out there, Clauden?" Rainwhisker asked. Leafpool shrugged, but didn't get up to check. She knew whatever it was, it was bad. The door was kicked open and a man carrying a rifle stepped in the room. "I only need one hostage." he said. The man shot Rainwhisker straight in the heart. "Now it's just you and me, Miss Pretty." the man said, eyeing Leafpool. Leafpool was filled with fear.

This man had just shot and killed Rainwhisker Curi without hesitation or thought. _Will I die today?,_ she wondered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - Sacrifice

**Hawkfrost's P.O.V**

Hawkfrost practically ran down the hallway as he tried to find Leafpool. What if she was dead or dying right now? He could hear police and ambulance sirens outside the school. I can't count on them, Hawkfrost thought. He suddenly ran into something, causing both him and it to fall. "Damn it! Get off of me!"

Hawkfrost knew that voice. It was Brambleclaw, his half-brother. "Brambleclaw, what are you still doing in here? They evacuated." Hawkfrost asked. Brambleclaw gave him a look, "I just wanted to make sure everyone was out. What are you doing?" Hawkfrost stood and helped Brambleclaw up. "I'm looking for Leafpool. Have you seen her?" he asked. Brambleclaw shook his head, "No. But I'll help you look. Last I saw her, she was going into Mrs. Hira's room." Hawkfrost grabbed his brother's wrist and started running in that direction.

They finally came to the room. The door had been kicked in. Hawkfrost saw who he guessed was the shooter standing, with his rifle pointed Leafpool. Without thought, Hawkfrost ran at the man and punch him in the face. They began fighting and the man dropped the rifle. Hawkfrost saw Brambleclaw hurry to pick it up and aimed at the shooter. Leafpool was yelling at him not to misfire. The gun went off.

The last thing Hawkfrost heard was Leafpool's horrified cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - In The End

**Leafpool's P.O.V**

It was drizzling as she stood with flowers in on of her hands. In the other was something wrapped in a blanket. Leafpool bent down and set the flowers next to a stone. One the stone, it read:

HAWKFROST

1994-2012

She wiped a tear from her cheek. When Brambleclaw had shot that rifle, it missed. It missed and hit Hawkfrost, going right through his neck. Leafpool remembered having to watch him bleed to death as she could do nothing but comfort him as he died.  
The shooter had gotten caught, but Leafpool hadn't really cared. Her love was dead.

But that all happened 14 months ago. There was a crying sound coming from the blanket Leafpool held. She pulled her shirt up slightly, just enough to uncover her left breast, and lifted the bundle to it. She smiled half-heartedly as a tiny mouth latched on to her nipple. Leafpool looked back to the grave.

"You would have loved your daughter, Hawkfrost. She looks just like you. You would have loved her. Our sweet little Hawkkit."


End file.
